the Shards of Light
by Lastdrawnbreath
Summary: this story picks up where the ocarina of time left off. And even before majora's mask! ganondorf makes a comeback! and the mysterious fourth legendary stone is discovered. READ!


The legend of

The legend of

Zelda

And the Shards of light

By D.A.A.

Epilogue

Long ago, in the land of Hyrule, there was a war, a war between good and evil. Countless lives were lost, and much innocent blood was spilt. The Gerudo king Ganondorf desired the mighty Triforce, a relic created by the three goddesses: Din, Faroe, and Nayru. Din, the goddess of power, created the rock on which the earth was created. Faroe, the goddess of courage bestowed law, which held in place a healthy order. And Nayru, the goddess of wisdom created all life forms that would uphold the law. Into our world they poured their power, courage and wisdom, thus, creating our great world and the bountiful land of Hyrule, but when it came time for them to go, they left with such speed and force, that the Triforce was left at their wake. The very Embodiment of their might, it stood as three triangles together to make one large triangle each one stood for power, courage and wisdom.

Fearing that the Triforce may fall into impure hands, The Six sages sealed it away in the Chamber of Time, which was protected from the outside world by an impenetrable barrier of time, who's only keys were three magical stones; Kokiri's emerald of the forest, Zora's Sapphire of the Lake, and Goron's Ruby of the mountain. The three races, the Kokiri, the Zoras, and the Gorons kept them in the most secure and secret locations. But knowing this, the evil king, Ganodorf sought them out. He went to each of the three races and asked for the stones, but when they refused him his prize, he would show them a sample of his fury by cursing them in a terrible way.

Ganondorf's tyranny had become a threat, so the great spirit of the forest, the great Deku Tree, summoned the help of the hero of time. The boy named Link, who was different in the eyes of Kokiri whom themselves, were a race of children as old as time, kept young by the binding spell of the ever present fairies. Each Kokiri and fairy, born of the earth, was a symbiotic team, but Link didn't have a fairy. For you see, Link wasn't a Kokiri at all, he was a hylian, a race of warrior elves who had helped the royal family of hyrule defend against Ganondorf's tyranny. Link was a newborn when his wounded mother brought him to the Kokiri forest to escape the battles burning their way through Hyrule. She died not a day later, and because of her sacrifice, Link grew to be a healthy young boy. When the Great Deku Tree summoned him he and all of his friends were surprised, he was supported by his best friend Saria, but the very leader of the Kokiri, Mido, was envious of link Why should Link; not he, be the chosen hero of time?

Guided by his new fairy Navi, whom the Deku Tree had chosen for him, he took up the sacred Kokiri sword and a shield of Deku wood. He was instructed to enter the trunk of the Deku Tree and destroy the evil monster that Ganondorf had plagued the Deku Tree with. Link was awarded the Kokiri Emerald and was told to go see the Princess Zelda. After that, the Great Deku Tree died.

Link set off to see Zelda; she told him that she had seen him in a dream, which turned out to be a prophecy. She explained to him that Ganondorf was trying to worm his way into the royal family with a mask of honesty to make his passing into the chamber of time all the more simple. Link was instructed to go see the other races and retrieve the other two stones to get to the Triforce before Ganondorf does. He began his long journey making friends and alliances and in time acquiring all of the spiritual stones. The only thing left to do was to go to the temple of time and open the Door of Time, which sealed the Eternal Chamber. But as link headed in that direction, he saw Princess Zelda with her caretaker, Impa on horseback; he could see her throw something. It soared through the rain-filled air and landed in the moat. Link soon realized that she was fleeing from Ganondorf who followed shortly after. As Link went to see what the princess had thrown, he realized that it was the legendary Ocarina of Time. Once inside the Temple of Time, young Link could see a single sword in the center of the room. As if by instinct, he drew the sword and was immediately encased in a shell of time where he was allowed access into the Eternal Chamber where he met the first Sage, Raru. He informed Link that he had aged seven years. Link knew that it was now his duty to save Hyrule. Raru told him to travel to the other five sacred temples: One of Forest, one of Fire, one of Water, one of Shadow, and one of Spirit. Raru then gave link the Medallion of Light Once there he would find and destroy the Demons inside of them, to see the other five sages and obtain the other five medallions, with the help of the aptly named Shiek, the last of the Shiekah. With all the medallions, the six Sages could imprison Ganondorf for ever, but Link would first have to defeat Ganondorf in his castle. The princess Zelda, who had been disguising herself as links stealthy ally Shiek was found by Ganondorf and imprisoned in his castle's high tower. Link went to the castle and crossed a bridge of light created by the Sages and entered the castle; Link defeated Ganondorf and imprisoned him, this helped make Zelda the honorary Seventh Sage. After the battle for time, Link returned the Master Sword to its pedestal and restore his form back to his ten year old self, and said goodbye to Navi, but was it for forever?

After Ganondorf was defeated, the war was over. But in the midst of all this there was a forgotten stone, the jewel of light, forged by the lost fourth race. The Struthios who were said to live in the darkest Storm clouds. Legend says that some still exist, but nobody knows, not even Link, the Hero of Time.

Chapter 1

"Is he done already?" asked Saria. She was a pretty young girl. She wore an earthy green tunic which stopped just above her knees, her green hair was something not uncommon for Kokiri, and could easily remind one of the leaves in a beautiful Deku-bush. Her blue eyes were darker than the deepest pools in the Zoras' grand domain.

"Well, Kosen _did_ set the time limit for exactly ten minuets." stated Link as he caught his breath. He had just completed their makeshift obstacle course. It had been a few years since link had returned, he was now a strong fifteen-year-old, and had well developed skills necessary for surviving in the wild, as well as unnatural strength and wisdom. "And I _did_ get done in just five." said Link, with a proud look on his face.

"Link is the Hero of Time guys, don't look so surprised." Saria said to Dosen, one of Kosen's quadruplet brothers.

"Well well, it's the wimp." Link turned around to see Mido smiling smugly at him.

"What do you want?" asked link exasperated. Mido's greasy orange hair tickled the top of his high-raised brow as his pudgy nose sniffed the air, as if to get a whiff of the situation itself.

"I think you should come to my house." Link looked at his friends and shrugged.

"Well, 'gotta do what he says, he's the _leader_." Everybody laughed except for Mido of course. Link followed Mido to his house. When they arrived, Mido asked Link to have a seat, and got a goblet and put it under a small babbling waterfall that flowed through a natural hole in his tree house. He gave the water to link and sat down in front of him.

"Link, this may be a bit of a shock to you, but I have someone here who's been looking for you for quite some time." said Mido, before a long swig of water. "Even though it should be ME in your shoes, naturally. I'm the great Mido for Deku's sake!" He shouted, as his usual insanity gripped him. "However, you have served us…" He hesitated. "…Quite well." He said grudgingly. "I guess you can come in now." Mido shouted over his shoulder. Link looked everywhere he could, confused as ever, to see where somebody could possibly enter, knowing that the door was behind _his _shoulder. And He hadn't seen anybody upon entering the house. His eyes passed over a small window. He looked at it for a while, expecting somebody to crawl through it, but instead came a shining light with wings!

"Navi!" Link ran for her and grabbed his glowing ball of a friend and fell to the ground.

"Link! You are still in the Kokiri forest! I thought you would be exploring Hyrule some more!"

"Nope. I have friends remember?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't find you sooner, Link."

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to."

"Well, this is the most unexpected surprise that I've had in a long time!" Said Saria, once link returned to their usual spot at the course.

"Yeah, it is." Navi began, "But I'm terribly sorry. I must, for the sake of Hyrule, ruin the fun of our reunion." Navi apologized. "I've just found out, upon visiting the Gerudo valley, that Ganondorf is active again. However, I don't think he's out of purgatory, though. He's having a shadow-being do his bidding. Link, if you want to stop Ganondorf, you must destroy this Shadow-being." Said Navi, sounding as professional as she always did, she knew she'd be back with link again for one more adventure.

"_Again_?!" yelled Saria.

"Well, I better go see the princess about this, she has to have an easy answer." said link as he got up from the stump he had been sitting on. "Well, what are you going to do?" asked Mido, who had apparently followed him and Navi back to the obstacle course.

"Kill him. That's what I'm gonna do. It's that simple." Said link with his usual 'bad-boy' manner about him.

Once they were outside Navi turned to Saria.

"Saria, I have something for you too, I kept this when link and I went our separate ways." She dropped a blue jewel in Saria's hand. "It's called Nayru's love. It's a shield that protects you from _any_ kind of attack or spell. Activate its power by looking through it and seeing the sky. You will be imbued with immortality that lasts as long as your hunger is satisfied." Said Navi, mistily. "So I suggest we take a heavy supply of food!" Navi shouted gleefully, ruining the deep mysteriousness that hung so heavily in the air. Saria looked at Navi and gave her a friendly smile.

"I guess this means you can come with us! I'll get my camping gear when we set off." Link was filled with excitement. He got to take his best friend along with him. He told his friends that he, Navi, and Saria were going to leave at once. He instructed the others to stay in the forest for their safety. After some teary goodbyes, and a Riga mortise-like handshake from Mido, they left.

Chapter 2

It had been several hours since Link and his friends had left from Kokiri Forest. They had set up camp with a full canvas tent and Lon Lon Ranch's finest sheep skin beds. Link set a fire with his flame arrows and caught some fish in a nearby stream. Saria had already imbued herself with Nayru's Love and was ready to eat. She was staring dreamily at link with a distant smile, Navi saw this and went over to her and whispered:

"I see you looking at Link, you fancy him…don't you?" Saria snapped out of her trance and looked at Navi.

"Oh! No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm just thinking about…how it's so great to finally see the rest of the world in real life." Saria said, her face burning a fierce scarlet.


End file.
